


A First Time For Everything

by DalishGrey



Series: Can't Help But Wonder [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: About Time, Ass-Kicking, Biotic Shepard, Courage, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mass Effect 3, Soldier (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Sparring, cargohold, dance, shega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey





	A First Time For Everything

His eyes locked on her as they circled one another, a smile playing on her lips as she wrapped her hands with the long white strips.

"You sure you wanna dance Lola?" he chuckled deeply "I was worried I would have scared you off after the last time"

"You mean when I kicked your ass? That was a _good_ day" she winked in reply.

"Ohh, low blow Lola." He feigned hurt, his brow quirked as she giggled, making him realise her trail of thought. It was enough of a distraction.

She lunged at him, making him draw back and nearly stumble. She chuckled and ducked as he swung an arm, following quickly with a swipe of his leg. Tess jumped back, narrowly avoiding his move, before dropping and meeting the backs of his knees with her shin. He fell forward, but managed to stabilize himself before he hit the floor.

"What's wrong Jimmy, getting slow in your old age?" Tessa smiled, following with a wink as he rolled his eyes "oh what's wrong? a low blow?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

He jabbed in succession, with her almost unable to evade his punches. It went on for a while, each as skilled as the other until one finally got the upper hand.

Her eyes involuntarily followed the ripple of trained muscle along his torso and arms, there was no harm in looking, _right?_

He noticed her line of sight and he almost couldn't breathe, there was an appreciation in her eyes as they roamed over him and suddenly, for the first time since he met her, he felt self-conscious. Leading to him making one final mistake..

She ran at him full-force, jumped into the air and wrapped her legs at his waist. She threw herself back, taking him with her, with a clear idea of what should happen in her mind.

It didn't work.

"Shit!" she squealed loudly.

They hit the floor with a dull thud. Her chest heaved with every winded breath, a laugh hanging on her lips. His own laugh was deep, a soft thundering sound that rumbled through his chest.

"I do believe that means you're beat, Lola"

"Well played," she chuckled, staring up at the bulky marine. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone I just got my ass handed to me...I have a reputation to uphold." She winked "though, technically, I just kicked my _own_ ass..."

Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of the delicious pink tint that spread across his cheeks. His lips lay parted and he stared wide-eyed at the woman beneath him. She laughed softly and nervously, she was a sight, leaning up on her elbows with her top askew and her hair in a controlled mess; he couldn't help his stare.

His gaze was uncharacteristic and completely disarming. He'd realised he was laid between her legs, his hips flush against hers, his thigh pressed to her centre. She could barely breathe.

"Commander?" his voice was quiet. His nerves were surprising. Amber eyes looked from hers to her lips.

"Mm hmm?" she drew her lip between her teeth, sucking it softly. Slowly he lowered himself closer, a quaking breath brushing against her cheek.

"Permission to do something...potentially stupid?" his voice was almost a whisper, breathy tones of nervousness and yearning.

"Granted...as always" her chest heaved in anticipation. "I actually encourage i-" She gasped sharply as his lips met hers. Damp. Warm. Parting as he slid his tongue against hers, moving in slow, languid circles. Her body melted into the floor as she felt the heat of his body press against her. He pulled back, his chest heaved with every heavy breath. Her cheeks were pink, her breaths were quick and silent, tendrils of raven hair lay loosened from their tie and a sense of realization dawned over them both.

"Shit, sorry Lola, I-" he started, rubbing the back of his neck and stroking his lightly stubbled jaw.

She followed the line of his jaw, across to the line of his surprisingly plump, parted lips.

She wanted it. Him. _Everything._

'Fuck it'

"Shut up James," she laughed breathlessly, taking his head in her hands, she pulled him forward, claiming his lips with her own as her resolve faded away. He groaned softly as he leaned back on his knees, slowly pulling her with him until she straddle his legs. She smiled against his lips, each kiss was slow, treasured. A contrast to their first a few minutes ago. His hands rested at her hips, but slowly they roamed, a nervous caress to accompany their kiss. Long fingers slid beneath the black fabric of her top, exploring the feel of her skin, the soft dip of muscle that lined her spine, the gentle ridges of her shoulder blades.

He couldn't believe this was happening. _She_ was in his lap, rosy cheeked and heavy breathed as her body moved against his in slow, unsure motions. Her tongue circled his with a gentle, nervous yet craving caress; the passion she fought and worked with was mirrored in the bright pools of her eyes.

Her fingers trailed up the defined muscle of his back, until they softly brushed over the short, dark hair at the back of his neck.

She shifted slightly and moved her legs from the sides of his, tired of her knees rubbing against the hard metal of the floor. She sat with her legs wrapped around him and he gasped sharply as she pressed against what he wished he could hide.

Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment they simply sat there, forehead to forehead, lips hovering inches apart as their chests heaved with anticipating breaths.

"So...that happened" he chuckled, as he thread his fingers through her hair. Her eyes closed as she tilted into his palm. He'd wanted this for so long... _she'd_ wanted this for so long.

With her lip drawn between her teeth, she looked at him with an affection that made him melt. He yearned her closer, unable to resist the lure of her lips and with a smile, she sealed it.

"About time"


End file.
